Twenty patients who underwent coronary artery bypass grafting prior to 1973 were studied. In these 20 patients (1) 28/30 (93%) of grafts that were patent several months post-op remained so for at least 5 years and (2) late symptomatic deterioration was common, most often due to progression of disease in ungrafted vessels.